Keep Calm and Pledge
by emmatheorphansavior
Summary: Addison Montgomery and Callie Torres are roommates in the Alpha Delta Epsilon house and they hate each other. Addison is smart, professional and engaged to Derek. Callie is a party girl. As the school year goes on, Addison and Callie's relationship changes. A Caddison Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A Caddison Fic! (That means it's Callie/Addison)**

**Thanks to my betas: Scronkidile, Elodealeaf, IBleedTechnicolor, and Addisonsmontgomery**

* * *

Callie shifted her feet on Mark's lap, adjusting herself on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling, her hands crossed on her stomach. She really regretted moving into the house. Her old apartment had a huge bed, instead of the twins the sorority house had. Having a roommate was also pretty terrible. Addison Forbes Montgomery Soon-To-Be Shepherd was hard to handle. She was bossy and bitchy. Callie let her head fall to the side. Of course, the fact that Addison was her Big didn't make anything better. It just gave her the right to boss her around.

It was pretty cool living closer to Mark, though. When he told her his frat house was right next door, she was much more willing to move. Of course, the fact that her mother forced her to continue the legacy and pledge Alpha made her angry, but so far it hadn't been too bad. She and Mark just hung out and tried to figure out the best ways to piss Addison off.

The door opened. Addison entered carrying her textbooks under one arm and Starbucks in the other. She rolled her eyes when she saw Mark and Callie on the bed and two beer bottles acting as book ends on Callie's desk. She dropped her textbooks onto her desk with a huff.

"Don't you guys ever do anything?"

"Sometimes we have sex." Mark grinned.

Addison just scoffed and slipped out of her shoes. "Well, not for a while."

Mark groaned. "There has to be another way to upload tradition and honor your sisters. Giving up alcohol and sex is terrible. The frats don't have to do it! Call sexism!"

Callie laughed. "It isn't that bad, Mark. You can hold out for three weeks."

"Can he?" Addison smirked. "He's a well-known man whore; he'll find someone else."

Callie shrugged. "That's cool. I don't keep him on a leash."

Addison sat at her desk. "Someone should keep you on a leash."

Callie frowned and rolled off the bed. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Addison looked over her shoulder towards them. "Of course not, Little."

Callie grabbed her bag and pulled Mark up. "Come on, let's go to your place and get drunk. If she's here, then McDreamy should be by soon."

Mark walked over to the door, opening it for her. "It's useful that our roommates are engaged, one room is always open and ready for rule breaking."

Callie laughed as she walked through the door. "Hang a tie if you're going to bang!" She called back into the room.

"Who's going to bang?" Teddy appeared in the doorway of the room next door.

"Addison and Derek."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Nah, they're sticklers for rules." She gestured with her arm. "Come on, we're watching Hellraiser."

Callie raised her eyebrows as she walked into the room. "Mandy! I'm surprised you're watching this." She held back laughter when she saw Bailey under the covers, only her eyes showing. "You're not the scary movie type."

Mandy glanced over at her before looking back at the movie. "I'm fine! It's not that bad…" Her eyes widen as she watches Frank consume another man. "I'm fine."

Callie just chuckled. "Okay…" She turned to Teddy. "So what's the plan for tonight? Is Arizona having a thing?"

Mandy spoke. "Didn't Addison tell you? Tonight's the dinner to start planning for rush."

Callie frowned. "No, she didn't."

"Does this mean we have to go shopping?" Mark groaned. "You always take forever and then buy the same type of black dress you always do."

Callie looked at him incredulously. "What? I do not!"

Teddy laughed from her bed. "You do!"

"That's ridiculous. I have a lot of different dresses!"

Mark shrugged. "They all look the same and they're all black."

"Fine! I'll buy a different colored dress."

"Try a white dress," Arizona spoke from the doorway. She smiled at the group as she leaned against the frame. Her long hair was already in curlers and she was only wearing a light blue robe. "The dinner is white dress only."

Mark took a few swaggering steps toward her. "Come on, Robbins, sleep with me!"

Arizona rolled her eyes and pushed him back into the room. "Go away, Sloan, don't you have your own friends?"

"Ow!" Mark rubbed his chest where Arizona had pushed him. "I'm hurt, physically and emotionally."

The girls laughed. "Ok, McSteamy," Callie pushed him towards the door, smiling at Arizona as they passed, "let's go get me a dress."

Mark jokingly whined as they headed toward the stairs.

* * *

Addison flipped her genetics book closed. Classes hadn't even started and she already had so much reading to do. She looked over her shoulder towards Callie's desk. If you ignored the bottle bookends, Callie's bookshelf was pretty impressive. She was taking Organic Chemistry and Microbiology. Addison half smiled, she remembered how terrible those classes were. Callie would be hard pressed to find a lot of free time.

She raised her arms over her head and stretched. Derek never showed up, so she had actually gotten most of her work done. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Arizona poked her head inside then opened the door fully. "Hey!" She looked down, adjusting her skirt.

Addison smiled. "Looking good, Madam President."

Arizona grinned at her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah? I want to look good for potential pledges."

"Uh-Huh, potential pledges, right…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Addison just shrugged casually. "I'm just saying, you're president now, should you still sleep your way through the rush week?"

Arizona laughed and put her hands on her hips. "How am I supposed to know if they're Alpha Delta Epsilon worthy if I don't give them a test drive?"

Addison shook her head and pushed her chair away from the desk. "You're a menace to your gender."

"Well, we can't all tie the knot before we're 30."

Addison stood up, blushing a little. "Yeah..." She spoke over her shoulder as she headed toward her closet, pulling curlers out of her hair. "So, what's up?"

Arizona sighed. "You need to try to get along with Calliope."

Addison rolled her eyes as she tossed a curler onto her bed. "Why? Because she's a legacy?"

Arizona frowned. "Because she's your Little."

"Well, I didn't choose her."

"No, I did. You guys are really similar and I thought you'd be friends." Arizona crossed her arms. "She's not stupid, Addie."

"Sure, whatever. I've never seen her studying! The only all nighters she pulls are naked ones."

Arizona chuckled. "That's true. But it doesn't matter. We're Sisters and we need to act like it. At least try and pretend for rush. I know it's not for a week, but this is important."

Addison pulled a lacy white dress out of her closet. It was her favorite floor-length dress and that was the dress code for tonight. She turned to face Arizona. "You should tell her to try."

Arizona frowned, narrowing her eyes. "Really?"

Addison threw her arms up. "I'm telling you all she does is lay around and play video games or she reads magazines and listens to punk rock or cuddles with Mark. It's ridiculous."

Arizona dropped her arms. "I'm sure it'll be better when classes start."

"I fucking hope so. I like lounging around as much as the next girl, but we can't both always be in here." She shook out her hair, picking up a can of hairspray. "Besides, I have to hold back laughter every time she talks about going to med school."

"It'll be better when classes start, I promise. Now tell me you'll try to get along."

"I will _try_, I promise."

"Good! Now hurry up, they'll be here soon!" She shut the door, but reopened it a second. "Where's Calliope?"

"I'm here!" Callie's voice came from down the hallway. She appeared behind Arizona. "I'm here. I'll be ready in a second." She brushed past Arizona, her hand lingering on her side.

Arizona smiled. "Ok, come down soon."

Addison eyed them as put the hairspray down. Callie was so weird; she was the biggest party girl in the house other than Arizona, but she was still convinced she was going to a good med school. Addison turned back around to face the wall. Shimmying out of her pants, she heard Callie dumping her bags onto her bed.

Callie rifled through her shopping back and pulled out a floor length white dress. She was partial to short dresses, but this one was pretty nice. It was strapless, so she'd had to go hunting for a white sweater. It hugged her body before flaring out at the bottom. She loved that it emphasized her curves and hey, Mark would have sex with her even if she was wearing a paper bag.

She glanced at Addison who was struggling to zip up her dress. It was a cute T-shirt dress, but the zipper was awkwardly placed. She put her dress down on the bed.

"Hey, do you want some help?"

Addison looked back at Callie. "I've got it."

Callie rolled her eyes as she took off her shirt. Addison could be such a bitch. She quickly stepped out of her shoes and wiggled out of her pants. Callie looked around the room, trying to decide if she should just do her make up first or put the dress on now. Shrugging, she grabbed her strapless bra off the floor and pulled it on. She stepped into the dress, awkwardly hopping as she pulled it over her butt. Twisting the top into place, she took a breath.

Addison was putting her make up on in the mirror. She glanced over at Callie, watching her reflection. Callie Torres had many flaws, but being unattractive was not one of them. Addison looked at Callie's chest with envy. She blushed bright red when she realized Callie was looking at her. She quickly met her own eyes in the mirror, blushing harder when she noticed just how red she was.

Callie chuckled quietly at Addison's embarrassment. She ran a brush through her hair, wincing as she pulled out tangles. Looking into her mirror, she realized that she was still wearing make-up from last night. She argued with herself about fixing it before just deciding to leave it alone.

"Ok, Torres. Party time, but keep it classy."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Addison asked from across the room.

Callie turned around. "What? You do it, too."

Addison put her hand on her desk, leaning against it as she slipped her heels on. "I do not."

Callie rolled her eyes as she sat in her chair and buckled her shoes. "Come on, Montgomery, it's just basic Biology," she mocked.

Addison scowled. "You're laughing now, but just wait for your Orgo class to start. That's brutal."

"Please," Callie laughed, "not all of us got into college because of our name."

"Right, some people only use that for Greek Life." Addison grabbed her phone and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Callie stared after her. Who the fuck did she think she was? Addison Forbes Montgomery Soon-To-Be Shepherd was going to put her down for family name? Callie stood up angrily and picked up her phone. Dinner or not, Callie was going to put that bitch in her place.

Callie walked over and wrenched the door open. April stumbled in, the door handle yanked from her hand. Callie caught her as she fell.

"Oh! Sorry, Callie!" April brushed her hair out of her face. She grinned, looking frazzled. "I was just coming to see if you need help to get ready!"

Callie smiled patronizingly at her. "April, I know you're vice president now, but you don't need to try so hard."

April's smile slipped for a second before popping back into place. "Yeah…Anyway! The table is set and I was coming to see if you were ready." She stopped talking and just looked at Callie.

Callie's eyebrows drew down in confusion before realizing April was waiting for a response. "Uh, yeah, I am. That's why I was heading out."

"Great!" April frowned nervously. "I'm supposed to ask you to get along with Addison." She held her heads up. "At least for rush!"

Callie just rolled her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. "Did Arizona tell you to do that?"

"Of course! Why?"

"Just tell her I'll try my best, but I make no promises." Callie pushed passed April into the hall. She ran her hand along the railing as she headed to the stairs. The sound of giggling girls filled the house. It usually wasn't so bad; there were only 13 girls in the house. The younger girls, Lexie, Jo, Steph, and Leah were the loudest, but Izzie liked to join in their games. Erica, Bailey, Teddy, and Callie were quieter. Although, get them involved in something with Arizona, Cristina, and/or Meredith and their volume levels were through the roof. Those girls knew how to get shit done. You haven't lived until you've played their Monopoly drinking game.

She peaked into the sitting room as she came down the stairs. All the women looked nice in their dresses. Smiling, she walked into the room.

"Hey, Sisters!" They all turned to her, grinning. April walked past her towards the group.

Cristina smirked. "You forgot your sweater."

Callie glanced down at herself before cursing. "Fuck, ok, I'll be right back." She heard Addison and Izzie giggling as she walked back up the stairs. This was all she needed; Addison was never going to let her forget this. She hated these stupid rules and traditions.

Addison laughed quietly to herself as Callie left the room. Honestly, this wasn't supposed to be that difficult. Arizona cleared her throat.

"Ok, let's move into the dining room. Callie should be back in a minute."

They walked into the dining room and Addison went to her seat. As the Public Relations Officer, she sat towards the head of the table next to Teddy who was Treasurer. She watched Callie walk into the room and sit towards the middle of the table on the opposite side.

Arizona gestured to the food. "Alright, dinner first and then discussion."

The girls ate quickly, talking amongst themselves. Addison watched Callie talk to Cristina. It was odd to think that Callie was going to be a Big now, but it would be funny to see her try and be a good role model. She looked towards Arizona, her own Big. It was crazy that Arizona was graduating this year and that she would be a senior. It was still weird to think that Callie wasn't a freshman anymore.

After they'd finished eating, Arizona stood up. "Alright, we need to come up with the idea for our skit and make our posters. We can divide up; half the girls doing posters and half in the skit."

Mandy spoke softly. "I'd like to work on the posters."

Teddy laughed. "I think you mean you don't want to be in the skit."

The table laughed. Bailey's shyness was well-known and, except for the occasional teasing, the girls left her alone. They had made her Planning Officer so that she could be involved, but not in the spotlight. She was a senior anyway, so an officer position was good.

Arizona smiled at her. "Sure, Bailey will be in charge of posters. Anyone else have a preference?"

Izzie's hand shot up. "I'll work on posters! I can put my calligraphy class to good use!"

Callie rolled her eyes. A calligraphy class? Last she heard Izzie was pre-law. She noticed Addison shaking her head and laughed. At least she wasn't the only one that thought Izzie was a bit scattered.

Jo, Stephanie, and Leah all offered to help with the posters and Erica took the last spot. Arizona grinned.

"Awesome! You guys will do the posters and Callie, Addison, Teddy, Cristina, Meredith, and I will do the skit!" She watched April write the list down. "Oh! April, you can go back and forth, make sure we're all staying on track." April nodded. "Ok, girls, that's it. We'll meet downstairs at noon tomorrow and start working. Don't forget! No boys and no booze!"

The girls got up, taking their plates into the kitchen. After loading up the dishwasher and making sure everything was clean, they went back up to their rooms. Callie opened her door and smiled when she saw Mark sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Handsome," she said, lightly punching him in the arm, "Did you shave?"

He ran his hand along his jaw. "Why yes I did, thanks for noticing."

She and Mark weren't dating. They were just fuck buddies and it worked the best that way. Of course, they spent a lot of time together and neither of them really dated anyone else, but still. She loved him like a brother. Who she slept with. Callie shook her head.

"What?" Mark looked down at her.

"Nothing," she laughed, smiling up at him. She noticed Addison looking at them and frowned.

Addison looked away quickly. She went over and sat on her desk, lost for what to do. She decided to see Derek.

"Hey, Mark?" She looked over at them and rolled her eyes. Callie was pulling out her Playstation and Mark was checking her out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Derek is?"

Mark thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I mean, he was in our room earlier, why?"

"Nothing, he was just supposed to come over today and he never did."

Mark frowned and looked away. "Yeah, I don't know, sorry."

Addison shrugged. "It's cool. I'll just change and go over."

Callie watched her shrug off her dress and toss it aside. Addison had a pretty nice body. Sure, she was a bit thin, but Callie couldn't help admiring her soft curves. Of course, her total bitchiness ruined it.

Callie looked down towards Mark. "So, Call of Duty or Spyro?"

* * *

**I'm not quite sure what my posting schedule will look like. I'm almost done writing Chapter 3, but school is pretty hectic. I'll try posting every weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my wonderful betas: Addisonsmontgomery, Scronkidile, Ibleedtechnicolor, and Elodealeaf**

**Again, this is a Caddison fic, Arizona plays a big part, but Caddison is endgame**

* * *

Callie pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head as she walked through the front door. Yesterday's rehearsal didn't go too well, so she thought she'd start today's off with some coffee and bagels. She laughed as she saw Arizona come down the stairs with her eyes closed. She still had her pajamas on, the shorts wrinkled for sleep. She blindly reached out her hands for the coffee.

Callie handed her cup over; carefully making sure Arizona was actually grasping it. She watched as Arizona sipped it and sighed, her eyes blinking open.

"Good morning, Calliope," Arizona breathed before taking another sip of her coffee, "I'm glad to see you've brought coffee."

"Well, yesterday failed miserably, so I figured we could all use some cheering up." She held up the bag of bagels as she started heading towards the kitchen. "I also got food."

Arizona padded along behind her. "It didn't _fail_, it just…didn't succeed."

Callie looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I had to pull Cristina off of Addison before she could punch her. I think that's a failure."

Arizona looked upset for a second before grinning. "We thought of a topic!"

"Did we?"

"Yes!" Arizona quickly took a sip of her coffee. "We're doing a skit on Bigs and Littles."

Callie nodded, drinking. "That's right. That's why Cristina tried to kill Addison. Cristina said that being a Big couldn't be too hard if Addison could do it and Addison replied with some insult about me."

Arizona shook her head. "Good times."

Cristina padded into the kitchen. Her hair was a wild nest of curls and she was only wearing a big dress shirt and thick socks. Meredith followed behind her, in full pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes as she sat at the island.

"Coffee."

Callie chuckled and slid two of the cardboard cups over. "Whose shirt is that?"

Cristina took a long sip before responding. "Owen's. You should see him try and sneak out soon."

A second later, they heard a soft thumping coming down the stairs and Owen appeared in the doorway. He froze when he saw them, giving an awkward wave. Arizona just sighed.

"Lock the door on your way out, I know you have a key."

Owen's shoulders dropped. "Sorry, Arizona."

"It's fine."

Callie and Arizona watched him leave before turning back to Cristina who had dropped her head to the table and was snoring lightly. Meredith was staring at her coffee like it held the secrets of the universe. Callie and Arizona's eyes met and they giggled softly.

"So, how's Mark?" Arizona asked, fiddling with the cardboard ring around her cup.

Callie shrugged. "He's fine. I think he's getting antsy. He's not used to only sleeping with one woman."

"I thought you guys weren't exclusive."

"We're not, but we spend so much time together it's sort of pointless to go out and find other people to sleep with."

Arizona chuckled. "I can't say I understand, but it sounds nice."

Callie laughed. "Yeah, you wouldn't understand at all!"

"I'm not that bad!"

Cristina lifted her head slightly. "With all due respect, Madam President, you're worse."

"Cristina!"

"What? I'm in the room right next to you!" She sat up fully. "The walls aren't that thick."

"And I've never seen the same girl twice," Callie added.

Arizona pouted. "I'm hot! I have girls lining up for me! It'd be a crime to turn them down."

"What would be a crime?" Teddy walked into the room, wearing a zipped up men's jacket and nothing else.

"Arizona becoming monogamous," Callie replied distractedly. She pointed to Teddy's jacket. "Whose is that?"

Teddy blushed. "Uh…"

Arizona's jaw dropped. "Teddy's seeing a guy!"

"No!" Teddy shouted defensively, "I'm not! I mean, I am, but…"

"Teddy! What's his name?" Arizona jumped out of her chair and grabbed Teddy. She pushed her into the vacated seat. "Is he an army guy? Navy? No! Air Force!"

Teddy whispered something, but they couldn't hear it.

"Jeez, Theodora, stop mumbling," Cristina teased. "We can't hear you."

"He's a b….l...p..r."

Arizona rolled her eyes and poked Teddy's side. "Come on!"

"He's a baseball player!"

There was a moment of silence before everyone started laughing.

"A baseball player?" Arizona wheezed. "You like a baseball player! What happened to being an ROTC chaser?"

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know, Henry is just-"

Callie gasped and looked at Arizona. "His name is Henry!"

Arizona laughed. "Henry! Oh, Henry!"

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Guys, come on! It's not that weird."

"What's not that weird?" Addison entered the kitchen fully dressed. Callie noticed that her eyes were a little red, but said nothing.

Teddy just sighed as Arizona giggled.

"Teddy's dating a baseball player!"

"What?" Addison turned to Teddy, her mouth open. "Little Miss 'the only men for me are army men' is dating an athlete?"

"Guys! Come on!" Teddy whined, frowning, "It's not that big of a deal!"

The girls laughed. Callie gestured to what she'd bought. "I bought coffee and bagels if you guys want some."

Teddy lunged towards them. "Yes! Thank you!" She took an enormous bite of a bagel, laughing with her mouth full.

Addison just sat in an unoccupied chair and stared at her hands. Callie watched her for a moment before glancing at Arizona. She was herding the Twisted Sisters and Teddy out of the kitchen and gave Callie a pointed look. Callie sighed before scooting into the chair across from Addison.

"Hey."

Addison glanced up at her. She didn't even make a face or scoff; she just looked back down at her hands, frowning. Callie tried again.

"Do you want your coffee?" She wiggled a cup out of the holder and placed it in front of Addison. "It's your favorite."

Addison looked at her again before reaching out and grasping the cup. "Thanks."

Callie waited for more, but Addison didn't say anything. "Um, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not with you." She stood up and headed into the living room.

Callie watched her go, her mouth open in disbelief. Here she was trying to be civil, no, _nice_ to her roommate and Addison was rude. Callie grabbed the bag of bagels and her coffee and followed Addison into the living room.

All of the furniture was still pushed aside from yesterday's aborted rehearsal. Arizona had enlisted Teddy and Addison to set up the stage. They were pulling the platforms into a square. Callie smiled as she sat next to Cristina and Meredith who were sleeping under Meredith's blanket. She remembered the skit from her own rush week. Arizona was in this tiny bikini going on and on about their environmental charity work. Addison and Teddy stood in the back wearing similar bikinis, but obviously less comfortable than Arizona was.

Callie dropped the bag of bagels onto the carpet and laughed as Cristina's hand lifted up and collapsed into the bag.

"You know, that'd probably be easier if you opened your eyes."

"Nope," Cristina responded, dragging the bagel across the floor to her mouth, "I'm sleeping."

"I've been wondering, where does Meredith sleep when Owen comes over?"

"I sleep in the bathtub."

Callie winced. "That can't be very comfortable…"

Meredith just shrugged as best she could while lying down. "You get used to it."

Arizona's feet appeared in Callie's peripheral vision. She looked up at Arizona's face.

"I know that its 10 am, but the rest of us are alive and well." She threw her hand up before Teddy could chime in. "We are alive and well, Cristina, and you should get up! We have work to do."

Cristina just groaned as they all stood up. They watched Arizona clap her hands.

"Alright! Teddy will be the narrator, because Meredith and Cristina are terrible and we," she gestured to herself, Callie, and Addison, "are a whole family!" She grabbed Callie's hand and dragged her onto the stage. She pushed her towards Addison and turned back to direct the others.

Callie looked at Addison. Addison glanced at her out of the corner of her eye before looking away. She blinked a few times, scratching her nose awkwardly.

"Could you not stare at me?" Addison asked, still not looking at her.

Callie blushed and faced front. "Sorry."

Cristina and Meredith trudged onto the platform and sat against the back wall. Callie laughed at the look of contempt on Arizona's face as she watched them slide down to the floor.

"No! Guys! This is serious!" Arizona pointed at them, trying to look angry. "We need new pledges and this is the last thing we show them before the pref. ceremony!"

Cristina and Meredith just rolled their eyes and stood up.

"How long does this have to be?" Teddy asked.

"Not too long…the whole show is about half an hour."

There was a moment of silence before all the girls started talking simultaneously. Their chatter was silenced by Mark.

"Whoa, chaos in the Al Dente house." Mark sat down in one of the chairs against the far wall clasping his hands over his stomach.

Arizona glared at him. "Don't call us Al Dente."

"What? Alpha, that's the Al, Delta, that's the Dente, and Epsilon is somewhere in there." He waved his hand casually.

"What are you even doing here, Sloan?"

"I came to support my favorite house!"

Arizona closed her eyes for a moment before turning back to the stage. "Just don't distract us!"

Mark nodded, winking at Callie. "You won't even know I'm here!"

Callie grinned. Mark was such a troublemaker. Addison was still frowning beside her. Arizona put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, gang! Huddle up!"

* * *

Five hours later, Arizona declared rehearsal over. Cristina and Meredith immediately disappeared upstairs. Arizona dragged Teddy into the kitchen to hear more about Henry and Callie plopped down next to Mark as Addison checked her phone.

"I think something's up with Addison," Callie said as she stretched her legs out, "she's looked upset all day."

Mark leaned towards her, resting on the armrest. "I heard her and Derek yelling last night. I mean, they were down by the pool and I could hear them yelling."

"Was that what that was?" Callie watched Addison sit on the edge of the platform. "She didn't come in until really late."

"Yeah, I couldn't make out what they were talking about though. I think it had something to do with Mrs. Shepherd."

"Derek's mom?"

"She's never really taken to Addison."

Callie frowned as Addison scowled into her phone. "Why not?"

Mark shrugged. "I think she thinks Addison isn't good enough."

"What?" Callie asked, incredulous, "but Addison is rich, smart, and attractive. That's the stuff upper class wet dreams are made of!"

Mark laugh softly. "Yeah, well, Mrs. S. thinks she's pretentious."

Callie smiled. "Well, she isn't wrong."

Addison glanced at them as the front door opened and Derek walked in. He went straight for her, his shoulders tense before stopping when he realized that Mark and Callie were also in the room. He looked back and forth between them before heading towards Mark.

"Hey," Derek nodded at them, "What's up?"

Mark shrugged. "Nothing much, just hanging out, you?"

"I need to talk to Addison. Can you give us a minute?"

Callie met Addison's eyes. Addison nodded slightly and Callie took that as a sign. "Sure thing, McDreamy. Sloan and I will go upstairs and _not_ have sex."

"I heard that!" Arizona called from the kitchen.

Callie and Mark laughed as they left the living room and headed up the stairs.

Addison looked up at Derek. "I'm too tired to do this now."

Derek frowned. "Addison, I just want to talk."

"I don't, Derek, really. We'll just take a break for a few days and talk later." She stood up to go, but Derek grabbed her hand.

"Addison, honestly, I don't care what my mother says!"

Addison's head dropped back and she stood still for a moment, staring at the ceiling. "Ok, Derek. Sure. That's why you only wear suits and why you're majoring in pre-law instead of pre-med. That's why you keep begging me to dress better and to only go to parties with the 'right' people." She looked down at him, her jaw flexing. "Go fuck yourself."

She pulled her hand from his and headed towards the stairs. The front door slammed when she was on the second step. Arizona and Teddy walked up behind her.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked, following her up the stairs.

Addison nodded. "Yeah," she said, her voice caught in her throat, "I'm fine."

Teddy smiled sympathetically. "Are you guys still together?"

Addison shrugged. "Yeah, I just need some time."

Arizona jogged up the last few stairs, putting her arm around Addison's shoulders. "We're here if you want to talk."

Addison smiled at her before nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

She pulled away and opened the door to her room. Callie was sitting at her desk, legs up on the chair, reading a book. Addison was surprised Mark wasn't there.

"Hey, where did Mark go?"

Callie turned in her seat. "Oh, he took the slide."

Addison looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry, the slide?"

Callie laughed. "Yeah! If you climb out the window, you can walk along our roof thing to get to the slide on Sigma Gamma Phi's side."

Addison shook her head and climbed into bed. "Of course you can. Now I know how you always got in and out without getting in trouble."

Callie just shrugged as she turned back to her desk. "You're always welcome to use my slide."

Addison just laughed as she pulled out her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my wonderful betas: Scronkidile, Ibleedtechnicolor, and Elodealeaf.**

* * *

Callie looked over the crowd of girls that filled the living room. She could spy at least 5 girls that Arizona would try and sleep with right away. They were all standing on the stage getting ready to meet with the hopeful girls. Rush had started tonight and all the girls were under strict orders from Arizona to try and seem like they enjoyed being in a sorority.

Erica leaned towards her. "I bet you 20 bucks Arizona gets the Hispanic chick tonight."

Callie nodded. "I bet the redhead. You're on."

They shook hands as Arizona jumped on stage, an impressive feat considering everyone was forced to wear heels tonight.

"Hello, girls! I'm Arizona Robbins, president of Alpha Delta Epsilon and I'd like to welcome you to our house!"

The freshman all cheered as Arizona grinned down at them.

"Alright, I'm going to introduce our board and then separate you into groups!" She pulled April forward. "This is April Kepner, our Vice President. She'll be in charge of Group A!" April walked off stage. Teddy came forward. "This is Teddy Altman, our Treasurer!"

Arizona introduced the rest of the board and then split everyone up into groups. Callie sighed as she thought about Arizona begging her to talk to the freshman. There was some sort of "do it for me" plea and now here she was, promoting a sorority she barely even cared about.

She smiled at her group. "Hi, girls, I'm Callie Torres. I'm a Sophomore BioChem major and I'm here to answer any questions you might have tonight."

Immediately, a small mousey looking girl raised her hand.

Callie blinked awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Heather! I wanted to know if you were Callie Torres of the Alpha Delta Epsilon Torres'? "

Callie smiled slightly. "I am. How'd you know that?"

"You're a legacy! Anyone who'd done their research would know that! Also, there are like 5 girls on the wall whose last name is Torres."

Callie laughed. "Meredith, Addison, and I are all legacies. Meredith is 5th Generation, Addison and I are 7th."

Addison spoke up from a few feet away. "Being a legacy _really_ helps in the decision process."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Says one of the legacy girls. Honestly, it's pretty fair."

"_Really_ fair."

Callie's jaw clenched as she kept herself from arguing back. She smiled tensely at the girls. "Anyway, let's head outside."

As they headed towards to door, another freshman asked a question.

"So why did all of you join?"

Callie smiled over her shoulder as she opened the front door. "Well, I joined because of my family and so did Meredith. Um, Cristina joined because Meredith did." She turned around to walk backwards down the sidewalk, stopping when she got to the street. "Teddy joined because the boy she really likes is in the fraternity next door. Erica and Miranda joined for connections. I think everyone else joined because they really wanted to be in a sorority."

Another freshman chimed in. "Would you guys bid for a lesbian?"

Callie nodded. "Of course! Our president is a lesbian and so is Erica. I'm bi and Leah doesn't like to label herself."

The freshman grinned. "Arizona is gay?"

"What's your name?"

"Colleen."

Callie winked. "Don't worry, Colleen, I can put in a good word for you."

Colleen blushed and just nodded quickly. The mousey girl from earlier spoke up again.

"So why don't you and the redhead like each other?"

Callie looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, you guys weren't exactly subtle about it."

"We, uh, Its – "

"Hey, guys!" Arizona appeared next to her, grinning. "How's it going? I see you've migrated outside."

Callie smiled awkwardly. "Hey! Madam President!"

Arizona looked over the freshman, smiling at all of them. Her gaze lingered on Colleen for a moment. Colleen smiled, shyly. "Well, I'll let you get back to your conversation, but could I speak with Calliope for a moment?"

The freshman nodded as Arizona pulled Callie aside.

"So, who's the freshman?"

Callie shook her head. "Nope, you need to sleep with the redhead. I have 20 bucks on it."

Arizona laughed. "I don't think Addison would go for it."

"No! The redheaded freshman in Cristina's group!"

"Oh! I guess I could go for her. No problem."

Callie laughed as Arizona headed back into the house. Was it wrong to set Arizona on an unsuspecting freshman?

The night finally ended a few hours later. Everyone was gathered in the living room deciding what to do for the night.

"Hey, Cal, are you going to Sigma tonight?" Cristina asked.

"Is there a party?"

Cristina just cupped her ear with her hand. "Listen."

Callie listened for a moment before realizing that there was muffled bass coming from next door. "Holy shit. Yeah, I'm going to Sigma!"

The girls laughed before running up stairs to grab their bags. Erica followed Callie down the hall.

"You win; Arizona got the redhead."

Callie looked at her over her shoulder as she shoved a change of clothes into her bag. "Wait, are they doing it now?"

Erica just nodded. "Yup, two doors down. Luckily for the freshman, we'll all be gone and she'll do her walk of shame without running into anyone."

"You know, one day we're going to follow the rules and not sleep with anyone or drink or go to frats during rush week," she swung her bag over her shoulder, "but it is not today."

She walked through the door, slinging her arm over Erica's shoulder. They ran down the stairs and headed to the back door. As soon as they pushed it open, the music became deafeningly loud.

"I give it an hour!" Erica shouted in Callie's ear. "The police will shut this down!"

"No kidding!"

They split up inside the house. Erica went to find her girlfriend and Callie went to find Mark. She wandered through the house for a while, but couldn't find him. She finally climbed up the stairs to drop her stuff in his room. As she headed down the hall, though, she could hear yelling.

"What is wrong with you?! I don't know why you keep doing this!"

It sounded like Addison. Callie stopped walking and waited in the hallway.

"Addison, this is the first time! I swear!"

"Shut the fuck up, Derek! Just tell me the truth!"

Callie turned on her heel and went down to the kitchen. She was glad that she'd thought to bring a change of clothes; it would be terrible to spend the night in the same room as Addison when she was in a mood like this.

There was a large cooler in kitchen. A couple of guys were chugging directly from the spout. Callie waited until they'd moved and then poured herself a drink. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a warm breath tickled her ear.

"Hey, sexy, wanna take it upstairs?"

Callie smiled slowly as she turned in Mark's grip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping a watch on her drink.

"You know I'd love to, but a certain pair of roommates are having a duel."

Mark leaned back to look at her face. "Really?" He sighed loudly. "I guess we'll have to find a bathroom or something."

Callie giggled and chugged her drink. "Ready!"

Mark pulled away and started heading into the house, pulling Callie by the hand. She grinned as she passed Owen and Cristina making out on a couch. Izzie had found herself some curly-haired boy and Erica was chatting with her girlfriend in a corner. Mark stopped in front of the bathroom and pulled the door open. He pushed Callie inside. She stumbled in, starting to feel the effects of the drink she'd gulped down.

Mark pushed her against the wall, leaning on his hands as he stared down her shirt. "You know, Torres, I almost thought you were going to hold out on me this whole week. We made it through one, but I was missing your boobs."

Callie laughed and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him towards her. "Well, come on then, let's do it."

Just as Mark leaned in, the door to the bathroom burst open, slamming against the wall. Addison marched in pulling Mark away. She punched Callie in the face.

"What the fuck?!" Callie clutched her face, her eyes wide as she tried to stay upright.

"How dare you?" Addison growled. "How fucking dare you?"

Callie looked past her at Mark, but he just shook his head. "How dare I what?"

"You know what."

Callie shook her head, feeling dizzy. "I don't know what. You have to explain, I'm a little drunk and I've just been punched."

Addison took a step forward, glaring at Callie. "You slept with Derek."

Callie just looked at Addison, confused. "What?"

"You slept with my husband, you whore!"

Callie pushed herself off the wall, enraged. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fuck would I sleep with McDreamy?"

Addison shook her head, looking incredibly upset. "I don't know, but he told me. I asked him who he was sleeping with and it was you. I can't fucking believe it."

Callie strode forward, forcing Addison to back up. "Listen, bitch, I know that you're distressed or angry or hurt or whatever, but I didn't sleep with your fucking fiancée. You can think as little of me as you want, but you can't think that I'm a home wrecker."

Addison looked at her for a moment, frowning, before turning on her heel and walking out of the bathroom.

Callie and Mark stared at each other for a moment before laughing, awkwardly. Mark walked forward and took Callie's face in his hands. He tilted it up towards to light.

"Well, it's bleeding and I think you're gonna have a black eye, but she didn't break your nose."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Great, at least she didn't break my nose."

Mark turned her towards the door and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her out into the house.

"Come on, let's get you back to your place and let Arizona mother you."

Callie laughed. "I hope she's thrown out the freshman by now."

Mark grinned. "Please, it's past midnight. That freshman is long gone. Actually, Arizona might be here."

They looked around the living room and spotted Arizona in the corner, hitting on a cheerleader. They headed towards her, Mark putting a hand out past Callie's face to keep people from bumping in to her. When they got to the corner, Arizona gasped.

"What happened?"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery Soon-To-Be-But-Maybe-Not-Shepherd happened."

Arizona took Callie's face in her hands, pulling her out of Mark's grip. "Oh my god, let's get you back to the house and clean that up. You're definitely going to have a black eye tomorrow."

She put an arm over Callie's shoulder and headed to the door, brushing off Mark's attempts to follow.

"It's ok, Sloan, I can take her from here."

* * *

Addison kept her eyes trained on the chandelier that hung from the roof of the foyer. She felt Callie's eyes on her, but refused to look over. It was bad enough that she'd lost her temper last night, but to actually _see_ the bruise on Callie's face would be too much. Besides, Arizona was giving her second day 'Welcome to the House' speech.

Her eyes flickered towards the other girls. Everyone looked upset. She guessed that by now the whole house knew about what happened. Of course, they should. She shouldn't have gotten so angry or chased after Callie. Even if she was the one that Derek had slept with, Callie didn't deserve the punch. She just got under Addison's skin so easily.

Addison looked back at the freshman. A lot of them were casting curious glances towards Callie. Even with make-up, it must still look bad. Addison closed her eyes. This was terrible. Derek had admitted to an affair and blamed it on Callie. She knew he'd been cheating, but now she really wondered _with who?_ It wasn't Callie. Addison knew that. She really did. Who though?

Derek wouldn't tell her which only made Addison feel worse. He must really like this girl or he would have given her up. God, she felt so stupid. How long had this been happening? Did she really hate Callie that much? Derek still wanted to get married, but could she do it?

"Ok! Gather around your leaders!" Arizona's voice broke through Addison's thoughts. She smiled at the freshman as she stepped off the stage.

"Hey, Girls! I'm Addison Montgomery and I'm head of Public Relations for Alpha Delta Epsilon house."

One of the freshmen raised their hands. "Um, what happened to that girl?" She pointed towards Callie. "Is she ok?"

Addison clenched her jaw. Of course, the girl asks about the one thing she doesn't even want to think about. "Callie got in a bit of a fight. She's ok, though."

"You guys get into fights?" Another girl asked.

"No, we don't. Not usually. It was a misunderstanding."

"Was it you?"

Addison flushed. "What? No!"

The girls looked at each other nervously before waiting for Addison to continue. She stared at them awkwardly before gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Ok! Let's talk over here!" She swung her arm around, beckoning them as she turned away from the living room.

As she passed Cristina, she heard her mutter, "yeah, you run."

Addison froze, awkwardly stumbling forward as a freshman bumped into her.

"Sorry, I just- Nevermind." She continued walking. It wasn't worth it to get into a fight. Again.

The freshman who had asked about Callie starting talking. "It seems really hostile towards you."

Addison smiled tightly as she stopped in the kitchen. "It's not usually. We had a rough night, so things are kind of weird right now. Anyway, do you guys have any questions about the sorority?"

"Are you and that girl dating?"

Addison felt her face get hot. "What?"

The freshman looked confused. "That girl you fought with. Are you two dating? Did you break up?"

Addison shook her head quickly. "No, we're not. We're not even friends." She saw the freshmen look at her oddly and corrected herself. "I mean, of course we're _friends_. She's my Little and I'm her Big. We're roommates actually. But we're not dating. Um, she likes girls, actually. I don't! I mean, there's nothing wrong with liking girls! Our president's gay! Uh."

Addison stared blankly at the freshman, defeated. She sighed and sat in a chair by the island. The freshman shuffled their feet. Finally, one of them asked a better question.

"So why did you join Al Dente?"

"Al Dente?"

"Yeah, that's what I've heard people call this house."

Addison squinted her eyes for a moment before chuckling. "Of course they are. Mark just couldn't help himself."

"Who's Mark?"

"Callie's not-boyfriend."

"Who's Callie?"

"The injured girl. Can we talk about someone else for like five seconds?" She held her hand up, squeezing her fingers together. "Please? Like two seconds."

"You brought her up."

"And now it's done!" Addison declared. "New question."

"Well, I asked why you joined?"

Addison nodded. "Good, fine, that's fine. I joined because I'm a legacy. So I sort of had to, but I also wanted the friends it brings and the sisterhood. I don't have a sister, only a brother, so I thought it'd be nice to have sisters."

"Is it?"

"Nice?" Addison adjusted herself on the seat, crossing her ankles. "It is. I think it is. We spend a lot of time together and we get to do a lot of things. It's nice to have people to talk to when I'm annoyed at my fiancée." She paused.

A noise in the doorway drew her attention. Callie stood there, her group behind her. She met Addison's eyes, holding her gaze. Addison looked away first.

"Come on, girls. Let's head out to the lawn." She slid of the seat and adjusted her dress. When she saw no one had moved, she shoo'd them out of the room, herding them with her arms. As she passed Callie, she stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

Callie just nodded, clenching her jaw. Addison left her and continued out the front door. Her group was waiting for her, gazing up at the house.

"Pretty, huh? The metal swirl things were my idea." She pointed at the balustrade. "I didn't like the plain white, wooden support beams, so I had them put in metal. It's good, yeah?"

The freshman nodded. Addison noticed Arizona coming out of the door. She was smiling her upset smile; the one without all the teeth. Addison swallowed nervously.

"Hey, girls! How's it going?" Arizona stopped in front of the group, her hands on her hips.

"It's going well!" Addison smiled.

Arizona glazed at her quickly before looking back at the girls. "Well, our time is up for today. You girls can continue to your next house and don't forget to choose your top 12 tonight."

As the girls walked down the street, Arizona pulled Addison out of the way. "Should I be worried about you?"

Addison looked away. "I'm fine, really. I'll be fine. It's…fine."

Arizona stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Don't let it happen again. Ever." She turned on her heel and walked back into the house. After taking a deep breath, Addison followed her. When she walked into the living room, everyone, but Arizona, was waiting for her.

"What is your fucking problem?!" Cristina shouted, shoving Addison back. "How fucking dare you!"

Addison stumbled back shocked. She hadn't expected to be mobbed. "What?"

Erica stalked forward. "You know what I'm talking about. Why the fuck would you punch Torres?"

Addison paled, then flushed. "Look, it was a mistake. I thought she'd slept with Derek."

"Why the fuck would you think that?"

"I don't know. I mean, she sleeps with Mark!"

Callie pushed her way through the girls to face Addison. She clenched her fists. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Addison shrugged. "I don't know it could have been a- a brother thing. Or something."

Callie growled and slapped her. "I am not this big, stupid whore that you seem to think I am.

Addison clutched her cheek. "Look, I'm sure you're not, but all I've ever seen you do is drink or smoke or party and I know you're only here because of your family and you took Naomi's spot!"

Callie's jaw dropped. "You hate me because I took your friend's spot?"

Addison clenched her jaw. "It's not just that."

"Well what else is it?"

"Whatever."

"No! Not whatever? What is wrong with you?"

That was enough. Addison started swinging wildly, hitting Callie in the stomach. Callie fought back this time, grabbing Addison's shirt and pulling her to the ground.

Arizona burst into the room and tried to pull them apart. Teddy jumped in and helped her.

"That is enough!" Arizona screamed, furious. "I leave the room for 10 goddamn minutes and this is what I come back to? It is bad enough that the two of you refuse to get along, but fist fights? Seriously?" She looked between them and nodded when they looked ashamed. "Go to your rooms."

They start to protest.

"GO. TO. YOUR. ROOMS." She hissed. "I don't want to see you until Friday. Go get your shit together."

She and Teddy let go of them. They stood awkwardly for a second, trying to decide if Arizona was seriously _grounding_ them. Arizona flung an arm out point to the stairs. Both of the girls turned and trudged up to their room, keeping a distance between them. When they entered the room, Callie immediately dropped onto her bed. This was bullshit.

* * *

**Hey, Guys, I just wanted to say that I'm probably going to be post chapters every week and a half or every two weeks from now on. This semester is super crazy, but I would NEVER abandon a story so the chapters will just be further apart.**

**Sorry! Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long; Life is killing me softly**

**Thanks to my betas: Scronkidile and Ibleedtechnicolor**

* * *

Addison stood in the living room and tried to ignore the tension. She and Callie had joined Rush Week again and they were waiting for the girls to arrive. The past two days had created an odd sort of peace between the two of them. Addison really, really felt bad about what she'd done and she was sure that Callie would forgive her. Addison looked at Callie who was waiting on stage and looked positively nauseous. She was about to go talk to her, but Arizona got there first.

"Hey, are you ok?" Arizona asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just _hate_ public speaking." Callie swallowed thickly. "I'm good though."

Arizona nodded slowly, her hand reaching out to touch Callie's elbow lightly. "If it's going to be that big of a deal, you can sit out."

Callie shook her head. "No way. The skit is about family, right? I can do this."

Cristina yelled from across the room. "Maybe you're pregnant!"

"Shut up, Yang!"

"I'm serious! You have sex with Mark, enough."

Callie rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Trust me, Mark is very careful about proper birth control."

Arizona clutched her stomach. "Now I'm going to be sick."

Callie chuckled as Arizona mimed throwing up. She met Addison's eye from across the room. They weren't quite friends yet, but it was better. Addison had yet to apologize, but Callie knew that she felt bad. It's normal to lash out when you're upset. Callie just wished she hadn't lashed out at her face.

Addison motioned with her hand, calling Callie over. Callie shoved Arizona off to the side chuckling when Arizona crashed into Cristina. She hopped off the stage and stopped in front of Addison.

"Yeah?" she asked, awkwardly fiddling with her bracelets.

"I, um," Addison faltered, sighing loudly, "I wanted to apologize. For real. I know you didn't sleep with Derek. I knew when he told me, but I was just so angry."

Callie smiled and put her hand on Addison's shoulder. "It's fine. Thank you for apologizing; it's nice to know you aren't actually a heartless bitch."

Addison rolled her eyes and punched Callie lightly on the arm. "Yeah, whatever."

Callie suddenly threw her arm around Addison's shoulders and cleared her throat. "May I have your attention, house!"

All the girls looked at her and stopped talking.

"While Addison and I aren't friends, let's be real, she has apologized to me. So, stop hating her or something." Callie waved her hand absently.

Cristina narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, man, she punched you."

Arizona leapt to her feet. "A truce! They declared a truce! Yay! Truce!"

Addison pushed Callie's arm off her shoulder. "Ok, ok, let's get into place."

The girls got on the stage as Arizona ran to the door. Just as she got to the door, there was a knock. Everyone on stage laughed as they heard Arizona's enthusiastic welcome. As the potential pledges filtered in, Cristina and Meredith groaned. There were so many and the skit was so stupid.

Arizona bounded onto the stage. "Ladies and…Well, ladies, welcome to the show! You all know that I'm Arizona Robbins, but did you know that I have a Little?! Of course, you do! Addison, come on up!"

Addison nervously stepped forward picking at the ugly sweater she was wearing. The potential pledges laughed as the read the message 'Property of Arizona: Little.' Addison waved.

"Hey, everyone," she said, in an awkward voice, "I have a little, too. Her name is Callie. Come on up, Callie."

Callie walked to the front of the stage and swallowed. "Hi, girls. As you can see from my sweater, I, too, am Arizona's property. I'm her grand-little. Which is cool. Uh, I, Uh…" She looked at Arizona, who just sighed.

"I don't know why I even try." Arizona just sat on the edge of the stage and motioned for everyone else to do the same. The girls sat down immediately and, slowly, the freshman did, too. "We had a really great skit planned. It was about family and friendship and sisterhood. I wish we could show it to you, but these girls aren't the best at public speaking.

Our house is pretty great. It's not typical, obviously, but it's pretty neat. We do a lot of charity work with LGBT centers and help runaways and orphans. We party a lot, I'm not going to lie, but it's with each other and it's always safe and never gets in the way of school work. We're a bit crazy, but we're sisters and that's what matters. We do fight. Of course, we do, everyone does. But we make up. We always do and we always get back together." She looked over the freshman for a moment before shrugging. "Questions?"

The freshman started asking their questions and Arizona was more than happy to answer them. The rest of Al Dente moved to the back of the stage and leaned against the wall. It was better for Arizona to handle this; she was better at it anyway. Callie dropped her head back and let it fall to the side, looking at Addison. Addison just smiled slightly with her eyes closed.

"Yes, Callie?"

Callie jumped, embarrassed at being caught staring. "Uh, nothing. You look better today."

Addison tilted her head, opening one eye. "It's amazing what being away from a man who despises you does."

Callie chuckled. "Yeah, who needs men?"

Addison sighed, suddenly looking sad. "I do. Sadly."

Callie shrugged. "You don't have to marry Derek."

"I do, though."

"But why?"

Addison shook her head and refused to say anything else. Callie stared at her. What the fuck? They were actually getting somewhere and being civil and Addison shuts her out.

"Alright, girls! Let's get up!" Al Dente looked up to see Arizona standing over them. "It's time to mix!" The girls all stood up, groaning. "Now, now, we want the freshman to think we're glad to see them."

The rest of the night was spent mingling and talking with the freshman. There were fewer than there had been and tomorrow Alpha Delta Epsilon would know who they were inducting. After walking around for a bit, Callie bumped into Heather.

"Callie! Hi!"

Callie smiled. "Hey, Heather, right?"

"Yeah! This is really great! I wish I could have seen your skit!"

Callie shook her head, laughing awkwardly. "Uh, no you don't. Honestly, it wasn't that great. The skit last year was better. All the girls were in Bikinis."

Heather laughed. "That would have been slammin'!"

"You should pick us tonight. I'd say you have a good chance of getting in."

Callie heard a throat clear. "Uh, If I were allowed to say such things, but I'm not. So, uh, you have as good a chance as anyone else."

Heather chuckled as Arizona stepped up next to Callie. "I need to steal Callie for a moment."

Heather nodded. "Sure thing! See ya, Callie!"

"Bye, Heather."

Arizona pulled Callie away. Callie's eyes met Addison's as they passed. Addison watched them disappear up the stairs before turning back toward the freshman she was talking to. It was going to be a very, long night.

A few hours later, Addison walked into her room, surprised to see Callie lying in bed, reading.

"I didn't know you could read."

Callie chuckled. "Very funny. How did the rest of rush go?"

Addison shrugged and sat on her bed, pulling her heels off. "It was ok. Just chatting and stuff. All the drama disappeared once we were separated."

Callie marked her place in the book and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Yeah well, hopefully there won't be any more drama, right?"

Addison nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, hopefully." She got up and put her shoes away. Pulling off her dress, she felt eyes on her. She just ignored it as she pulled on a big shirt; Callie could do what she wanted.

She walked across the room and turned the light off, hearing Callie drop her book onto her desk and rustle around in bed. After she'd gotten under the covers, she couldn't fall asleep. Addison wondered if Callie would be open to talking. Addison had been terrible to her, but Callie was a good person. Which was weird to admit, but it was true. She couldn't ever remember Callie really being mean, unless she started it first. She really needed someone to talk to. Addison turned onto her side.

"Callie? Are you awake?" She strained her eyes in the dark to see if Callie moved at all. After a second, Callie turned over.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Callie mumbled. "What's up?"

Addison opened her mouth to speak, but nothing happened.

"Addison, I'm only a little awake, so you have to talk or you'll lose me."

"How much do you hate me?"

Callie rubbed her eyes; it was too late for this. "Uh, I don't?"

"You don't?" Addison's voice sounded surprised in the dark.

"Not really. You hate me."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "You took Naomi's spot."

"Addison, that's not my fault, really. Maybe Cristina took her spot or Meredith. Why do you focus on me?"

"I don't know. This sounds bad, but…"

"Just say it; I won't judge."

"You don't judge me?"

"Addison, I don't care what you do. Really. Just stop being a bitch."

Addison chuckled. "Sorry. It's just…you're more of a threat than Meredith or Cristina."

"A threat?"

"You're not stupid. I mean, if you ever actually studied, you'd be brilliant. You have the same background that I do. Meredith is a legacy, sure, but she isn't like us. She doesn't come from crazy rich parents. You're majoring in the same thing that I am and probably going to the same grad program I am. We're so alike and I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"…That you'd be a better me than me."

Neither of them spoke for a while. Addison was surprised she'd actually said that. Callie was surprised about how much Addison thought about her.

"Are you ok, Addie? I mean, honestly?"

"No." The sound of a sniffle carried through the dark.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so."

"Will you tell me what's wrong at least?"

Addison whispered, "I can't."

Callie hated that she sounded so vulnerable. "Addie, I won't judge. I promise."

Addison said nothing, but the sound of crying got louder. Callie sat up and threw up covers off. She padded across the room to Addison's bed, looking down at her for a moment, before sitting cautiously on the edge. She lightly patted Addison's hair.

"Hey, it's ok. Whatever it is."

"It isn't!" Addison cried, wetly. Callie pulled back the covers and got into her bed, pulling Addison close.

"You're fine, I promise. I'm here for you."

Addison pulled her head back and met Callie's eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Callie's hands clenched around Addison's shirt as she flinched. Fuck. She pulled Addison closer, her arms wrapped around her middle and her chin resting on her head. Addison was pregnant. Derek had just cheated on her. They were engaged. Addison was pregnant.

"That's rough."

Addison laughed and threw her arm over Callie's waist, clutching her shirt. "I don't know what to do."

"Well," Callie scooted down so she could look Addison in the eyes, "You could stay in school, but leave the sorority. You could leave school. You could marry Derek, but don't do that, please. You could have an abortion."

Addison blinked, exhausted. "I don't know what to do."

Callie smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of Addison's face. "You don't have to decide now. How far along are you?"

Addison shrugged. "I don't know. It can't be more than a month."

"See, you have plenty of time. Well, like two months, but still. You don't have to decide right now."

Addison slid her hand over Callie's waist, watching her hand as it played with the front of Callie's shirt. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't want to marry Derek."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but…what if I don't? I'm supposed to be married before I'm 30 and go to Med School and become a pioneer in my field."

"You can still do that, Addison." Callie brought her hand down on top of Addison's. "You're only 21; you have nine years until you have to be married and Med School is definitely still in the picture."

Addison frowned and then sighed. "I know. I do, really. I'm just…"

"You're upset."

She met Callie's eyes. "I am."

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

There was a moment of silence before Callie felt Addison nod.

"Ok. I can do that."

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This one's up in less than two weeks! Yay! **

**So I'm debating on the length of this fic. That's all I'm going to tell you. It's not going to get cut short or anything, but I'm not planning on making it super long. I want it to be good and complete and awesome, but it isn't going to be a 200,000 word epic.**

* * *

Callie smiled as she entered the house. It'd been a long first week of classes, but it had been great. She could tell that she'd be working hard; the syllabus for each of her classes was like a small book, but she enjoyed it. She was taking World Geo for a natural science credit and because it'd be nice to have an easier class, but she already had some reading to do and she wanted to read ahead for her other classes.

Callie poked her head into the living room, seeing if anyone was around. Erica looked up.

"Hey, Cal! How was your first week?"

Callie walked over to the couch and dropped her bag over the back. "Pretty good. I'm going to have a lot of reading, but it'll be fun. How about you?"

Erica watched her walk around the couch and sit down. "The same, pretty much. You should be thankful you don't have to take Career Orientation yet. Honestly, if a student hasn't gotten their shit together by now, they're fucking screwed."

Callie laughed. "Seriously! Are you in that class with Addison?"

"Yeah! She's pretty hilarious. The professor is this young guy who wears skinny jeans and yesterday he was wearing these salmon colored pants and Addison just kept making snarky comments about them." Erica glanced at Callie who was frowning. "What?"

Callie shook her head. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. What?"

"I don't know. You guys always talked about how cool she is and how funny and I'm finally starting to see it.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you weren't such a bitch to her…"

"What? I wasn't! Besides, we're friends now, remember?"

"Callie, you spent almost all of last year calling her Ariel and moving around her posters."

"Ok, one," she held up a finger, "she called me Calliope and that will not stand and two," she held up another finger, "they aren't posters. They're 'artwork.'" She made quotation marks. "Her words not mine. I mean, how pretentious can you get?"

Erica just sighed. "Whatever. I'm sure you'll have fun with her as your TA."

"What?" Callie's eyebrows drew down. "She's not my TA."

Erica nodded. "Yeah, she's Webber's TA. I guess she's starting next week."

Callie frowned and stood up. She quickly gathered her things and headed up the stairs. Arizona was on her way down.

"I know that look, Callie. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Arizona looked at her.

"Fine, Addison is a TA for my genetics class. It's fine, don't worry. I'm not going to scalp her. I'm just going to go to my room, drop my books loudly on my desk, and sigh repeatedly until she asks me to shut up and I can talk to her."

Arizona threw her hands up. "Can you guys just get over your issues?"

"This isn't about issues, Arizona, it's about stress levels and…" Callie sighed, "It's not about issues. We're basically friends now."

Arizona's eyebrows rose. "Well, I'd noticed the lack of fighting, but friends? That's a huge step. What happened?"

Callie scoffed. "Arizona," she shifted her weight on the stairs, "Addison Forbes Montgomery Definitely-Never Shepherd and I have always had the potential to be friends. We're both from rich and famous families. We're both going to med school, even though I can hear her silent laughter every time I mention it which is just rude. We both enjoy dancing in our underwear and we have the same taste in men. "

Arizona nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Callie for a moment before shaking her head. "Wow."

Callie rolled her eyes as she pushed open the door to her room. Addison wasn't in; she had class for another hour. She dumped her books onto her desk. It had been an odd week. She and Addison had grown pretty close and Callie really did consider her a friend now. Arizona had sounded so shocked. As if Callie couldn't be civil to someone.

"She needs to mind her own business," Callie muttered to herself.

"Let me guess," Callie turned to see Cristina in the doorway, "you're talking about me."

Callie chuckled. "What's up?"

Cristina shrugged. "Nothing much." She walked into the room flopping down on the bed. She grabbed a magazine of Callie's desk and read the title. "Babies Monthly. Are you pregnant?"

Callie flushed and grabbed the magazine out of Cristina's hands. "No!"

"Well then what's with the baby mag?"

Callie shrugged, trying to look casual as she threw the magazine onto the desk. "My sister is pregnant. I was just doing some research."

Cristina's eyebrows rose. "Aria is pregnant? Isn't she in law school?"

Callie scratched her nose. "Uh, yeah, but she's considering keeping it?"

Cristina shrugged. "Whatever."

"What did you come in here for?" Callie pulled out her desk chair and sat down, folding her legs under her.

Cristina flopped her head back on the pillow, scrunching her nose up. "What's up with you and McHottie?"

Callie's eyebrows drew down as she shook her head. "Nothing. Why?"

"You've gotten really close lately."

"Uh, we're friends." Callie threw her hands up. "This is what everyone wanted and now that they have it, they're complaining!"

Cristina looked towards Callie. "I'm just asking. I mean, it happened really suddenly. Ooh!" She turned onto her stomach, resting her chin in her hands. "Did you have angry, hate sex and bond?"

"What? No!" Callie scoffed and threw her hair over her shoulder. "That's stupid. No. No!"

Cristina just shrugged. "Whatever, bud, whatever."

* * *

A few hours later, Addison closed the front door. It had been a long day. She'd finally been able to meet with Dr. Webber and get all of the paperwork done, but that wasn't what was stressing her out. Her pregnancy was stressing her out.

She scoffed as she walked up the stairs. She wanted to be a neo-natal surgeon, but here she was freaking out about a pregnancy. Her own pregnancy. Addison leaned against the banister for a moment to catch her breathe.

"It's ok."

"What's ok?"

Addison looked up. Arizona stood at the top of the stairs, her arms crossed. She looked…grumpy.

"Nothing. What's up with you?"

Arizona sighed and plopped down on the top step. "Nothing."

Addison's eyes squinted. "That doesn't sound like nothing."

Arizona just shrugged. "Tell me what's up with you and I'll tell you what's up with me."

Addison nodded. "Yeah, not gonna do that." She continued past the stairs towards her room. Reaching for the door, she hesitated.

She'd gone to Planned Parenthood today. Meeting with Webber had made her feel confident and she rode that wave to the clinic. She was getting an abortion. She'd made the decision. Addison leaned her head against the door and sighed. It just wasn't the right time and she really needed to focus on school and her future and…and she had made her decision. Addison prepared herself to ask Callie to go with her on the day. They'd come so far and she hoped Callie would say yes.

Addison pushed open the door and froze. Callie's head whipped around, the bruising around her eye faded. Their eyes met for a moment before Callie realized what was happening and covered her chest.

"Oh my god!" Addison turned bright red. Callie was naked. With Mark. On top of Mark. Callie and Mark were having sex. Together. Addison's hand shot up to cover her eyes, but the image of Callie naked and sweaty was burned into her brain. "What is happening?"

Callie scrambled off of Mark, apologizing. Addison just reached her arm out behind her and tried to feel for the door. "It's fine. It's, uh, cool. Just, uh, finish and, um, let me know and we can, uh, talk." She turned around and jumped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Addison stood in the hall for a moment before realizing her hand was still over her eyes. She quickly yanked it down before looking around. She remembered Arizona's mood and walked back to the stairs. Arizona had sprawled out on her back. One arm was flung over her face, the other flopped over the edge of the stairs. Her legs were vertical, resting on the railing. Addison stepped over her and sat one stair down.

"Now I'm grumpy."

"Yeah, it's disgusting."

Addison looked at her for a moment. "Are you and Callie…something?"

Arizona sighed. "Nope."

Addison nodded understandingly. "Ah, yeah. I get it."

Arizona just heaved another sigh. "What a waste of a hot woman. I mean, really. Here I am, ready to be taken, and she keeps sleeping with _Mark_." The name sounded like slime coming from Arizona. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Mark is cool, but I'm cooler!"

Addison laughed. "You totally are! Callie is still sort of lame though. I mean, we're friends now sort of, but girl needs to get her shit together."

Callie appeared at the top of the stairs, fully clothed. "Are you talking about me? Because if you're insulting my put-together-ness, I think I have a pretty good come back."

Arizona scoffed. "Mark should take his cum back."

"EW! Arizona!" Callie made a grossed out face. "That's disgusting!"

Arizona took her feet off the railing and jumped up. She grabbed Callie's hands and pulled her close. "Calliope, you are too good for that man. Leave him and run away with me."

Callie laughed, looking over her shoulder meeting Addison's eyes. "Mark is a cool guy." She looked at Arizona's face, pulling a hand away to rest it on her cheek. "I'm not gonna marry him though. Or have his children. Or even go to the same grad school probably."

Arizona dropped her hands and sighed, again. "I know. I'm just grumpy. I know what he looks like naked now!"

Addison leaned against the railing, laughing hysterically. "You walked in too? I thought you'd just heard them. Oh my god. Arizona has seen Mark's penis!"

"It's not funny, Addison! It's gross!"

Callie came down the stairs a bit, stepping between them. "Ok, Arizona. I appreciate it, but there's no need to fight over me. I'm gonna take Addison and we're gonna go talk in the kitchen."

Arizona waved her hand, mournfully, as she started heading down the hall. "Yeah, yeah, go be friends with the other girl who likes dick. I get it."

They laughed and started walking down the stairs. "Bye, Arizona! Have fun bleaching your eyes!"

"Go fuck yourself, Calliope" was the faint response they heard.

Callie followed Addison into the kitchen, heading toward the fridge. "Have you had a smoothie today? I'll make you one."

Addison climbed onto a stool and rested her chin on her hands. "I've had one, but I'll take another."

Callie looked at her sympathetically. "Rough day."

"I'm getting an abortion."

Callie's hand slipped and clattered against the shelf of the fridge. She turned to look at Addison, walking towards to island. "Really? You decided? Do you want me to come with you?"

Addison met her eyes, searching for something. She smiled slightly. "Yeah. I'd really like that, actually."

Callie nodded and turned back to the fridge. "Great! How about a strawberry banana smoothie?"

Addison dropped her hands into her lap. "Sure."

Callie pulled the food out and started chopping it up. After a few minutes, she realized Addison was silent. She put the fruit in the blender, pouring the milk and adding ice. She tried to think of what to say. Addison was going through a lot and a bad word could ruin the tentative peace they'd made. She shook her head and poured the finished smoothie into a glass. Turning around, she slid it across the island.

"So," Callie waited until Addison took a sip of the drink before continuing, "I hear you're Webber's TA."

Addison laughed. "Yeah, I am."

"If you'd told me earlier," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I probably wouldn't have taken the class."

"Really? I'm glad I didn't tell then. I'm looking forward to hounding you about homework."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Please. I get straight A's. I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"I know that. Sort of."

"Wow. Glad to see I inspire such confidence."

"You've been really good about this whole thing." She hesitated for a moment. "I don't deserve it."

Callie stared at Addison, disbelieving. "What? Addison, you deserve this. You deserve someone who stands behind you no matter what. Derek was a douchebag who cheated on you; he didn't love you."

Addison swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know that. I mean, I should have known about it though. I should have been able to tell."

"No, Addie, no." Callie walked around the island and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around Addison's shoulders and pulled her close. "Addison, you're amazing and smart and hot. You're going to go places and if Derek can't handle that, then that's his fucking problem."

Addison put her arms around Callie's waist. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now drink your smoothie."


	6. Chapter 6 pt 1

**Hey! I am SO sorry for the delay in this Chapter (pt 1.). My show opened last weekend and I'm DYING trying to do work for my sculpture class.**

**Anywho, Tada! Chapter 6 pt. 1**

* * *

Callie shifted awkwardly. These chairs were terrible. Uncrossing her legs, she winced at the squeaking sound the plastic made. She rifled through the magazines, but none of them really interested her. Finally, she just grabbed a random one. _Your Baby and You_ glared up at her from the cover. She raised her eyebrows; the woman looked way to happy to be pregnant.

Reaching for another magazine, Callie sighed. Addison was sitting silently next to her. They'd gotten to Planned Parenthood an hour and a half early, per Addison's request. Callie had just shrugged. She wanted Addison to be as comfortable as possible and if getting here really early so Addison had a chance to silently muse on all of her own shortcomings was going to make her happy, then so be it.

Callie was worried though. Addison made the decision to give up her baby and focus on her personal life, but what if she regretted it? What if she and Derek got back together? What if this was Addison's only chance to have a kid? Would God punish Addison for this? Did God punish people for things like this? Callie was gay. God didn't hate _her_, right?

"Callie!" Addison called, shaking her shoulder.

Callie's head snapped around. She stared at Addison with wide eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course!"

Addison looked at her dubiously. "You know, I should be the one freaking out here."

Callie gave her a half-smile. "Sorry, I got really existential in my head."

Addison chuckled. "I could tell. Having doubts about God again?"

Callie nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah, uh, it's cool though."

Addison opened her mouth to continue but was cut off when a nurse called her name. She and Callie stood up and hugged.

"Are you sure you don't want me in there with you?"

Addison smiled. "Stay here and finish your crisis. I'll be ok."

Callie sat back down slowly. She thought back to the past couple of weeks. Once classes had started, she and Addison had fallen into a comfortable routine. Their first class was at the same time every day, so Callie always made sure that Addison had a healthy breakfast of fruit and oatmeal. Addison tended to protest and beg for pancakes smothered in syrup, but Callie wouldn't budge. If Addison had kept the baby, it would have been the healthiest baby ever.

Once they'd gone to class, however, Callie couldn't keep an eye on her anymore. As surprising as it was, Callie really worried about Addison. They'd gone from enemies to best friends overnight and it was weird, but Callie would never force Addison to go through this alone. That's why she'd volunteered to go with Addison to the Clinic. No one should do this alone.

Callie sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, huffing loudly. How long did this take? Addison was supposed to have a smoothie in an hour and – oh. Callie frowned. Addison wasn't going to be pregnant anymore. This changed everything. Their tentative friendship was built on this common knowledge. Now that Addison wasn't expecting anymore, would they still be friends? Did Callie care?

She had gotten used to talking to Addison. Addison was incredibly smart and she was actually pretty funny when she wasn't being a bitch. What would they even talk about now that they didn't really share anything? Callie rubbed her hands together before clasping them together. They'd still be friends; she was sure of it. She had just gotten close and she wasn't about to let Addison go.

Not that she really cared if they were friends or not. It was just easier to get along than to fight. Yeah. Callie started pulling her hair into a ponytail. Besides, Addison would need someone to lean on now that she'd had an abortion. She'd need someone to talk to and she knew she could talk to Callie. So there. They were still friends. Not that Callie cared. She dropped her hands into her lap, sighing again. What was taking so long?

Callie should have gone in with her. They'd be asking Addison a lot of questions and Callie could hold her hand through it. The internet had said this could take two to four hours. It was mostly the exams before and then recovery after, but still. Callie looked around the room, before sighing and picking up a magazine. It's fine, she could read or something.

As soon as she'd opened the magazine, though, the familiar nagging returned. Callie had come to terms with being gay years ago, but there was always a little voice in her head, that sounded a lot like her mother, scolding her for going against God. What would her mother say if she knew that Callie was helping Addison get an abortion? Well, Callie thought, first she'd accuse Callie of sleeping with Addison. Then she'd scold Addison for getting pregnant out of wedlock. Finally, she'd condemn both of them to eternity in gay slut hell.

Callie winced. This wasn't really cheering her up. She needed to stay strong for Addison. Addison was important, not Callie's midlife crisis. Callie's crisis was important, too. Addison was also important. Callie shook her head. Addison having a friend was important.

A cough brought Callie back to the present. Addison was standing in front of her, eyes red and puffy like she'd been crying. Callie immediately stood up and dropped the magazine back onto the table.

"Hey."

"Hey." Addison ran her hand across her stomach. "It's, uh, it's done."

Callie nodded, lifting her arms to give Addison a hug before hesitating. She looked into Addison's eyes, silently asking permission. Addison gave a small nod, walking into Callie's arms. She began to sob. Callie's arms tightened around Addison's shoulders, one are coming to rest in her hair.

"Shh, it's ok." Callie rocked them a bit, letting Addison cry. After a few minutes, Addison nodded and stepped back. Callie kept her hands on Addison's shoulders.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They turned and walked toward the exit, Callie's arms dropping to her side. She stayed close to Addison's side just in case Addison needed anything. She wasn't surprised when Addison grabbed her hand and they exited the clinic attached.

The car ride back to the house was quiet. Addison just fiddled with her fingers and stared out of the window. Losing her child was…not as difficult as she expected it to be, but it still wasn't pleasant. If she was honest with herself, she was never going to keep it. She couldn't care for it like it deserved if she stayed in school and she knew that she'd only resent it later if she dropped out. Her future was too important to give up.

She let her forehead rest against the glass and tried to ignore Callie's worried glances. She hadn't told Derek about the baby. He didn't need to know that she was pregnant. Should she tell him? It was too late now either way; maybe she'd keep it to herself and tell him later. Addison sighed, watching the glass fog slightly. She was too exhausted to be thinking about this now. Thank god Callie was driving.

Callie. Addison smiled slightly as she thought about how amazing Callie had been through this whole thing. Callie had made sure she was eating correctly and she had created an exercise regimen for Addison that was healthy and safe for the baby (just in case). She'd been so good about talking Addison down from the ledge and Addison enjoyed hanging out with her. Would they still be friends after this? Addison felt sick. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Callie quickly pulled over and unlocked the doors. Before she could get around to Addison's side, Addison was already on her knees in the grass, throwing up what little she'd eaten earlier. Callie gently pulled back her hair as she knelt behind her.

"I'm sorry," Addison mumbled as she wiped her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." Callie rested her head on Addison's shoulder, still holding her hair up. "I think you're entitled to a little throwing up."

Addison laughed for a second before leaning forward and getting sick. She groaned and leaned back against Callie. "This is the worst."

"Really? Finding out you were pregnant with your ex-fiancé's baby wasn't the worst?"

Addison wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "No, you're right. That was the worst."

"See, this isn't so bad comparatively."

Addison just shrugged. "I wanna go home."

"Alright, let's get you back in the car."

* * *

A few hours later, Callie walked out of her room and shut the door silently behind her. She'd finally gotten Addison to sleep and was desperately hungry. As she walked downstairs, she heard the sound of arguing. She skipped down the last few steps and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Callie isn't even yours!"

Callie froze. That was Arizona's voice. She quickly pressed herself against the doorway. There was nothing wrong with a little eavesdropping if they were talking about her right?

"Well, she sure as hell isn't yours, either!" Mark yelled.

Wait. Were Mark and Arizona fighting over her? Callie rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know for a fact that you don't want to settle down, Sloan, so I'm gonna give you some advice. _Leave Callie alone._ I would give her a good life! I'd make her happy!"

She heard Mark groan. "You aren't exactly the settling down type, Robbins. You really think Callie is going to buy your sudden declaration of celibacy?"

"Yes! Because I mean it! My word goes a lot farther than yours!"

"Seriously? I have never broken a promise."

"Really? Don't you and Callie have an agreement? You can both sleep with whomever you'd like, but you tell each other!"

"I do tell her!"

"Yeah? Because I am willing to bet she has no idea that you're FUCKING LITTLE GREY."

Callie gasped. The arguing in the kitchen stopped immediately. For a moment there was nothing, but silence. Mark walked out of the kitchen to find Callie leaning against the wall, her hand covering her mouth. He sighed.

"I was going to tell you."

Callie nodded, her hand dropping to her side. "Yeah, no, it's cool."

"Callie-"

"It's cool, Mark." She looked at him for a moment. "How long?"

"About two weeks. Since classes started."

Callie nodded slightly. "Yeah, I've been busy." She looked past him, but Arizona wasn't there. "Uh, do you like her?"

Mark smiled slightly. "She's great, Cal. I think I really do."

Callie gave a real smile. She pushed herself off the wall to hug him. "That's great, Sloan. You guys can get married and produce little Greek babies."

Mark pushed himself out of the hug. "Whoa. No. I said I liked her. Not anything about _marriage_. Jeez, Torres, get your head out of the gutter."

Callie laughed, throwing her head back. "I'm not _dirty_ for talking about marriage, Sloan. Marriage is the least dirty thing there is!"

Sloan just shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, I came over to see if you were coming to the party tonight?"

"Is it at your place?"

"Of course."

"Let me see if Addison is up to it. We had a rough day; I don't want to leave her alone right now."

Mark looked at her for a second, his eyes narrowing. "Uh-huh. Sure. Just text me when you decide."

Callie gave him a mock-salute. "Sure thing, captain."

Mark chuckled as he turned around and left the house. Callie watched him shut the door before heading into the kitchen. She was surprised to see that Arizona was still there. Arizona smiled at her as she walked toward the fridge.

"Hey, Callie."

"Hey." Callie pulled the fridge open, trying to decide if she should confront Arizona about the conversation she'd overheard. She looked over her shoulder at Arizona, but when she saw her head drop onto the table, she chose to leave it alone. Arizona would tell her when she was ready. Callie rifled through the fridge, finally settling on leftover pasta.

She pulled it out and grabbed a fork, decided not to heat it up. Cold pasta was just as good as hot pasta. Pulling out the seat across from Arizona, she sat down. They sat in silence for a moment. Arizona drank her orange juice slowly, glancing up frequently to look at Callie. Callie just ate her pasta and kept her eyes trained on the Styrofoam container. She giggled to herself.

"What?"

Callie finally looked up at Arizona. "Nothing."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "You giggled, that's not nothing."

"It is nothing and I didn't giggle. I'm too badass to giggle. I…chuckled." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"OK, then you _chuckled_, that's not nothing."

Callie took another bit of her pasta and looked at Arizona contemplatively. Arizona blushed.

"Seriously, Calliope, what?"

"How long have you like me?"

Arizona shrugged. "Uh, I don't know."

"Oh come on, Madame President. I think a girl like you would notice herself developing feelings for someone."

"A girl like me?"

"A slut. I'm jealous of your game."

Arizona laughed. "I do have good game. I haven't slept with anyone since Rush though."

Callie's eyebrows rose. "So you've like me since Rush."

"I've like you since _you_ Rushed."

Callie's mouth dropped open. "Arizona, that's a long time."

She shrugged. "It's a year."

"That's a long time. It's as long as Mark and I have been sleeping together."

"I'm aware."

Callie winced. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I've come to terms with the fact that we're never going to be together."

"Why?"

Arizona stared at her, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Why do you think we're never going to be together?"

"Are we going to be together?"

"Sure."

Arizona just looked at Callie for a moment before reaching across the table and grabbing Callie's shirt. She pulled Callie towards her and crashed their lips together. She only pulled away when Callie started laughing. Arizona pouted.

"What?"

Callie braced herself on the Island. "As happy as I am to be kissing you, I can feel alfredo sauce soaking through my shirt."

Arizona let Callie go and giggle when Callie peeled her shirt out of her pasta. Callie just sighed and took the bowl over to the trashcan. She sighed again as the trash can clanged shut.

"I was going to eat that."

"Yeah?" Arizona pulled Callie close to her and fiddled her shirt. She raised herself onto her toes, brushing her lips against Callie's ear and smiled when Callie shivered. "I've got something else you can eat."


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey, Guys!**

**So I'm sensing some confusion over the last update, so I thought I'd clear it up.**

**1. This is a Caddison fic. Have no worries. I was asked to write a Caddison Fic and I am writing a Caddison Fic.**

**2. Callie and Arizona getting together does seem sudden, doesn't it? That's true. It's sort of out of place and weird and seems too...well, you'll see.**

**3. Dear Hate Anon, I have in fact been to college. In fact, I'm almost finished with my third year in college. Could you give me more specific details about what you don't like?**

**Cool. I'll delete this when I post the next bit (which may take some time. Thanks for bearing with me.).**


End file.
